


Smile

by COCOshameless



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCOshameless/pseuds/COCOshameless
Summary: Thomas admit he is in love with Lizzie and tell her.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes you would see.
> 
> It’s my first time writing something, I hope to have feedback.  
> Honestly I don’t really know what I am doing. I am only doing that because I didn’t see a lot of story for this pairing. 
> 
> I hope you will like it.

Thomas was closing the door from his car when he saw Lizzie and the only thing going in his head was « fuck me ».

His wife was watching the children play outside, she was smiling and the smile on her face made him want to smile.  
Smiling was something he rarely did but since last month he saw himself wanting to do it more and more. It kept happening when Lizzie was with him.

The first time it happened Thomas was coming back after a meeting with Arthur. Charlie was playing the violin, The sound was terrible and he was contemplating destroying the instrument. At first he believed his son to be alone but then he saw his wife from the corner of his eyes. He found himself looking at her, he could tell that she hated what she was hearing, from how her hands were clenching the chair in which she was seating. Tommy probably made a noise because the next thing he knew she was watching him back with a smile on her face and he felt himself wanting to smile back but he didn’t. He simply left the room but not before he saw her look of disappointment.He hated himself for that and could only hope that some day he would smile back.

The second time it happened, they were having a meeting with the family, Lizzie was smiling at Finn, after he said something stupid. This is where Tommy realised that he never made his wife smile. She smile at him sometime but she never smile because of him. It made him jealous of his little brother. Lizzie found him watching her and he try smiling at her but his face was unresponsive and she stopped smiling. He promised himself that next time he would smile at her.

He began to train himself to smile after that, but only when he was alone in his car. He watch himselself in the mirror, trying to make himself smile back at Lizzie. It take him two day for his mouth to move only a little. But the next time it happened he will be ready. It’s in this car that he realise that the only reason he want to smile to Lizzie is because he love her. He is not ready to admit it but it’s true and he know that when he would smile back at her, he would have to accept it.

The next time it happen he was ready. Lizzie was screaming insult at a table after hitting her little toe on it. Tommy was not impress with her use of profanity, after all she was from Small Heath, Birmingham like him. But it had been a long time since he saw her acting like that, nowadays she was trying to be proper. After finishing her rant of insult she had look at him with a smile. Thomas was going to smile back at her, when he saw her face change. She becamed annoyed and left the room screaming. From what he understood, she believed he was going to mock her.

Now he was here observing his wife smiling, he could hear her say to the children « look daddy is home ». But this time when she look at him with her beautiful smile, he smiled back. It was mechanical ans it was brief, but it was a start. He saw the shock on her face. He joined them to say hello and when he kiss Lizzie he was smiling this one more genuine. He then left because he had to make a call but when he arrived at the door of the house he looked back and saw her smiling at him.

At supper Ruby had ask her mom if she was ok because she didn’t stop smiling since Dad came back. Lizzie had stop smiling after that but she was blushing and Thomas was secretly happy. He had succeed to smile at his wife and he had made her smile.

It had been two week since the first smile and it had been succeed by some more. Thomas could see that Lizzie was unsure of what was happening. Polly had even called him asking him if he was ok, because Lizzie had called her saying that something was wrong with him. After the call Tommy had laugh.

They where in their chamber, he was on the bed waiting Lizzie who was changing herself to go to sleep and she lost it.

« Thomas what is happening to you? »

« What do you mean? »

« I mean that you smile a lot more specifically you smile a lot more at me and I don’t know why. It’s making me feel weird, I don’t know If it’s a good sign or if I have to call a doctor because you have lost your mind. So please tell me what the hell is happening. »

« Since some time now when I see you smile at me I want to smile back, so I do it. »

« Why? »

« Why, why? »

« Well I always smiled at you and you never smile back. So why now? It’s not like I was going stop smiling at you. »

« Because I love you and smiling is more easy that saying it. »

« What did you said? »

« You heard me Lizzie, please don’t make me repeat myself. » Thomas could see her trying to process what he had just said. She didn’t believe him.

« Listen I can see that you don’t believe me and I understand that you probably think that I became crazy or that I am playing you. But Lizzie I would never lie to you about that. It took me times to accept it but it’s true and I want you to know it. So I am going to said it a last time, I love you. » and he smiled.

Lizzie came to bed « So let me make this clear, when I smile you want to smile and for you it means that you love me. But saying that you love me is difficult so you smile at me, correct? »

« Correct. »

« Well ok then, but let me tell you seeing you smile is weird, and I think I will need time to get use to it. »

« Ok. » it was not what Thomas was expecting to hear.

« Good, good night. » she turn off the light and made herself confortable in his arm.

« Good night Lizzie. » He was lost, he knew that it had been a long time since he had said I love you to someone but he was sure that normally the person said it in return.

« And Tommy, I love you too. » she say kissing his neck.

She was smiling Thomas could hear it and he smiled back.


End file.
